A Lesson Learned
by Toltec Spirit
Summary: I've heard that the occasional fight between partners is good for the relationship. Despite our differing natures, she and I have gotten along just fine. It wasn't hard to believe that we we'd get into an argument sooner or later...


**A/N: Just an exploratory, realistic story about a topic I don't think has been covered yet.**

**You guys know the drill: if you read, take the time to give me some feedback.**

**Enough of that, though. Enjoy, everyone.**

* * *

It was late summer in Rio, the time of year when the days were the hottest, the storms were the nastiest, and the jungle was supercharged with the energy of abundant life.

The branches of every tree and bush were laden with leaves, flowers were in bloom everywhere you looked, and the multitude of scents in the air revitalized the soul with every breath.

And last, but certainly not least, all the newly-created youngsters from the recently-concluded breeding season – mostly birds, mind you – could be seen playing in the treetops under the watchful gazes of their parents.

Life was oh-so-grand, especially for me, a one-of-a-kind male Spix's Macaw by the name of Blu, in case you were curious.

Ever since settled down with her two months ago, I was reminded daily of all I had gained in the wake of the hardships I had survived.

Stirring from my peaceful slumbers, I yawned and blinked to clear the blurriness from my vision. I stood and spread my wings wide, exercising my leg muscles and chasing the cramps from my shoulders.

Tucking my wings away, I sank back into my nest and glanced over at her. She was snoozing peacefully in her own nest, the twigs secured with short lengths of vine and the bottom padded with leaves.

You may be wondering why I wasn't sleeping beside her, given the fact that I'd been living in the same hollow with her for two months.

The truth is, she recently became a mother –with my help, of course, the details of which I'd rather not discuss – and was incubating the clutch of eggs she had laid a few days prior.

There wasn't enough room in her nest for all of us, and even if there had been, me trying to squeeze into the available space would endanger our unborn children. Being separated from her wasn't cool at all at first, but I was content as long as I could be in the presence of her and our offspring.

I was naturally hesitant to start a family with her, but after a generous amount of convincing – with a bit of seducing thrown in – I agreed to the proposition.

I was an awkward, socially-inept male and thought I wouldn't be an award-winning father, but she told me we would face parenthood together, and that I had nothing to worry about.

Granted, nothing much was going on at this period in the development of our children. That being said, we had all the time in the world to spend being affectionate… and prepare for what was in store for us when they hatched.

As it was during any other morning, I found it impossible to take my eyes off of her.

Her plumage was sleek and shone with a healthy luster, and her perfect curves were nothing short of magnificent. The pose she had assumed last night was also amusing, and I gave a quiet chuckle.

Her wings were stacked on the edge of the nest, her primaries draping over the side and brushing the floor. Her head was resting on top of her wings in turn, cocked about forty-five degrees to one side.

There was a satisfying grin on her beak, and I could only imagine what happy dreams she was dreaming.

She was a true jewel, the prettiest gem I had ever chanced upon and claimed as my own.

_You couldn't have been gifted with a lovelier figure or a more fitting name, that's for sure,_ I mused.

I climbed out of my circular bed and strode over to her nest, crouching onto my stomach. I gently kissed the top of her head, inhaling a whiff of her delicious perfume.

She grunted, but it wasn't enough stimulation to wake her.

Parting my beak halves slightly, I whispered, "It's past sunrise, honey. Time to get up."

She stirred this time around, groaning again and lifting her head.

She forced open her eyes, scrubbing them with her right wing.

"M-morning… already? But I was having… the most amazing dream…" she said drowsily, yawning mid-sentence.

"I'm afraid so, Jewel," I replied in a merry tone, pecking her forehead.

"Okay okay, I'm up…"

She teetered as she rose to her full height, being very careful to not step on the eggs that were partially obscured by her midsection. I braced her with my wings, gripping her sides as she unfurled hers.

The sight captivated me, and I couldn't help but look her up and down as I pulled my flying appendages in. My eyes darted to hers as she refolded her wings, and we stared at each other.

"Ah… good morning."

"Right back at you. I take it you slept well?"

She answered smoothly, "Like a hatchling." I smirked.

"That's good to hear. I did too, I might add."

She smiled and leaned forwards, kissing me directly on the beak. My eyelids drooped as her tempting female essence poured into me, bathing my soul like a luscious waterfall.

I succumbed to the influx of passion and wrapped my wings around her back, bringing our chests together. I moaned as she coiled her tongue around mine, and she herself shuddered.

After enduring thirty seconds of nonstop pleasure she separated her beak form mine with a wet smack. She licked my sticky saliva off the rim of her lower beak, sighing blissfully.

"Thanks for the treat, hotshot."

I replied smugly, "I'm always at your service, gorgeous."

She giggled her wonderful giggle and rolled her eyes playfully.

"You know what, Blu?"

"Yes, Jewel?"

"I like it when you call me gorgeous," she declared in a sweet voice.

"It's my favorite nickname for you," I answered truthfully.

"I appreciate your compliments. They make me feel so nice inside."

"You're very welcome. It's my duty as your mate to praise you routinely."

She nodded twice. I removed my flying appendages, and she lowered herself down onto the three orbs in the nest.

"So… what are you going to do today?"

"Eh, nothing much… except keep my one true love company."

Her gaze hardened a bit, as if she expected a different reply.

"You've been kind of lazy since I laid the eggs, you know."

"Are you saying you don't want me around? That I should take off and spend each day out in the jungle or in the city and leave you all by yourself?" I asked calmly.

"I just think it would be better if you got a few hours of fresh air and exercise. I can take care of myself while you're gone. Or maybe you could…"

"Or maybe I could what?"

"Nevermind. If you really want to stay, then I guess that's fine."

She breathed out deeply, deciding to preen herself. Her shift in demeanor and prying questions confused me, to say the least.

_Is she mad at me? I hope it's just her unstable hormones that are changing her behavior…_

I waited patiently until she was done nibbling her feathers to shatter the silence.

"Would you like me to go get you some breakfast?"

She locked eyes with me, her expression tense.

"Maybe later. I'm not hungry."

"If you say so," I answered, perplexed by her mannerisms.

I craved to know why she was acting this way, but I wagered that she would come out and tell me if it was important. She wasn't the type who liked to beat around the bush and lock away her concerns.

I kissed her cheek gently and waddled over to the exit, curling my claws around the lip of the oval hole in the trunk.

I studied the vibrantly-colored vegetation in the vicinity of our tree, sucking in a lungful of warm, invigorating air. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, a golden sunbeam creeping over me and heating my feathers for a few seconds.

I attained a state of temporary nirvana, the ancient heartbeat of the rainforest falling into sync with my own.

I lingered in that state for a good five minutes, my consciousness drifting off to another realm. I was promptly torn from my reverie as a result of her addressing me.

"Ahem, would you mind helping out?" she asked rather sharply.

I snapped back to reality and turned around, unsettled by the criticizing expression she wore.

"With what?" I asked in a neutral tone.

"You still haven't figured it out? That doesn't surprise me."

Thrown for a loop by her comment, I walked up to her, determined to get to the bottom of things.

"Have I done something wrong? Stop playing the guessing game with me," I squawked sternly.

"Oh no, you've definitely done nothing wrong. It's what you _haven't_ done that I have a problem with. Ever since the eggs came, you haven't offered to sit on them _once_. I _would _like to take a break, get out of this hollow, and fly around. I've waited and waited for you to play your part, but you're just a lazy bird who sits on his tail all day long."

Her extensive and harsh reply stunned me, and I felt as angry at her rudeness as I did at myself.

I ran my wings down my face in exasperation and said, "Okay, so maybe I have been slacking off, and I'm sorry. But you don't have to call me names."

"I'm only telling the truth, and sometimes the truth hurts."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Seriously?"

I growled in frustration and worked on brushing off what she said.

"Well then if you're so upset, why don't you let me take care of them so you can head out and be on your own?"

I took a step forward, expecting her to comply. She did not, pressing a wing against my breast and halting my advance.

"No, that's alright. You had plenty of time to trade places with me earlier. You've already irritated me, and you jumping in to try and be a hero won't work. Forget about it."

Irked even further by her refusal to yield, I huffed and took three steps back.

"Be that way then, Jewel. You've proved your point, but you've gone too far and are just acting immature. I apologized, but I guess that's not good enough."

"Immature? I'm an adult female for your information, which explains the eggs. Now, if you're finished talking nonsense, how about you leave me alone and continue being lazy?"

"As you wish, master," I retorted.

I marched to the exit and imitated my former pose, eyeing the scenery and tuning out everything but the sounds of the jungle. My stomach rumbled soon after to inform me of my need for nutrition.

At least it gave me an excuse to get away from my vexed mate, if only for a short while.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat," I said dully, betting that she didn't really care.

She squawked darkly, "Whatever. Don't bring me anything back."

"Suit yourself."

I prayed that she saw me shrug, but I didn't look back to check. I threw my wings open and took off like a feathered missile.

Agitation burned like a bonfire within me, driving me to fly at a decently high speed. Heading east, I stopped at the first mango tree I ran into and landed on one of the upper branches.

I grabbed one mango with my foot, jerking it free and doing the same to another with my beak. I prepared to go airborne, but I felt a twinge of generosity in my soul.

I made the honorable decision to disobey her and provide her with food. Mangoes were her favorite fare, so there was a chance, however slim, that my gift would cheer her up.

I went into a hover and pulled a third one free with my remaining foot, then sped off the way I had come.

Setting the mangoes on the floor before touching down, I saw that she had bent her head around and used her upper back as a pillow. She didn't see me enter, but I figured she at least heard me… though she didn't show it.

Intent on proving myself to be the bigger person, I shuffled over to her, rolling two of the fruit along as I went.

"Jewel?"

She exhaled as if she was still conscious, but wanted nothing to do with me.

"Here are two mangoes for you. I really think you should eat."

She failed to respond yet again. She was clearly giving me the cold shoulder, and it was like a kick to the stomach that made my anger flare up.

"Are you going to ignore me like I don't even exist?"

At this, she whipped her head around and glared at me fiercely.

"I wish I _could_, but you just keep going on and on. And as for the mangoes, thanks, but no thanks. I don't need your charity."

Her blatant rejection of my kind offer stung, and it pushed me close to my breaking point.

"I thought today was going to be perfect, but all you've done is throw a fit and stress me out! I've tried to be nice and tried to get you to lighten up, but you just won't let go of the attitude."

"You've stressed me out too, so I guess we're even! And I doubt that anything you do is going to cure it, so there. Would you mind keeping your beak shut so I can relax?"

A reply formed on the tip of my tongue, but I didn't even waste my breath.

I tossed the mangoes over to the other side of the hollow and stomped over to them. I snatched one up and lifted it to my beak, but my appetite was completely gone thanks to her.

I let the mango drop and spun to face her, answering her in a delayed reaction.

"That's it, I'm leaving! I can't take it anymore. You've ruined my day, Jewel, because you're just so cruel and stubborn! I don't deserve to be treated like your punching bag."

She jumped out of the nest and pounded up to me, a predatory look in her once-beautiful eyes.

"Just go then. I won't try to stop you. Now I won't have to deal with your laziness getting under my skin!"

"Fine!" I squawked raucously.

"Fine!" she shot back.

I collected all three mangoes and blasted out of the hollow without hesitation, and I did not look back.

I gave another piercing squawk of betrayal and infuriation, releasing the mango in my beak in the process. I acted quickly, diving down and plucking it out of the air.

For whatever reason, I banked to the left and began traveling in a northerly direction. Though my mind was racing, I focused on searching for the first available hollow to hole up in.

I slowed down my excessive pace so that I could study my surroundings. I passed a few hollows, but with each glance I stole of their interiors, I realized they were occupied.

After drifting by the fourth such hollow and spying a pair of scarlet macaws making out, I nearly crashed head-on into the cannonball tree directly in my path.

I beat my wings hard in reverse, braking in midair. My eyes were drawn to a knothole close to the crown of the tall tree, and I ascended to investigate.

It was devoid of occupants, though there was a new-looking nest in the far corner, along with a few yellow feathers. It was probable that someone resided here, but at this point, I didn't care, and I certainly didn't want to restart my search.

I flew in and reclined myself against the back wall, my stomach quivering and issuing a loud gurgle. Seizing one of the oddly-shaped fruits, I dug my beak into the flesh and gouged out a large chunk.

I chewed vigorously, mashing the insides to a semi-liquid pulp and squeezing out a significant amount of juice. I swallowed forcefully and attacked the mango again. I was too disturbed to enjoy it, instead craving to satiate my ravenous hunger.

_One of these could have been yours, Jewel! Now you'll have to go ask one of our friends to watch the eggs while you go get you own! Ugh, why do you have to act so mean-spirited? I guess that side of you never really faded…_

I finished the first within a minute, proceeding to stuff my face with the second. After wolfing down the last pair in around three minutes, I moved about a foot closer to the entrance and lay down on the floor.

My swollen belly made things uncomfortable, but I tilted myself to one side and took most of the pressure off my midsection. I unfurled my left wing, turning it into a cushion for my head.

Our altercation weighed heavily on my mind like a block of lead, and the worst part is that I had no incentive to go back at all. I had strove to set things right, but good old Jewel punished me for my mistake more than was necessary.

I reclined there in silence for a good long while, maybe ten or fifteen minutes. The crackling bonfire within me died down, but I was too irate for it to be extinguished.

I got up to relieve myself, a permanent scowl on my face as I went outside and did my business. When I returned, I sank down onto the floor and curled into my previous position, exhaling in a snort through my nostrils as a sign of my temper.

_You got what you wanted, Jewel, so I hope you're happy. _

There was utterly nothing to do, and so I shut my eyes tight and let the mocking peacefulness have its way with me. In the span of ten minutes, I left my consciousness behind halfway, descending into a fitful sleep as a result of my prickly mood.

My dreams were disturbed and riddled with replays of my recent past. Though they antagonized me repeatedly, I couldn't classify them as nightmares.

Subconsciously I could tell I was talking while I dozed, and despite the angry heat trapped within, a gradual coolness enveloped me as the day wore on.

Well into my nap, a series of vibrations swept through me as a mini-earthquake was occurring in the hollow.

I then felt a chain of taps on my shoulder, and a Portuguese-accented, male voice inquired, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Rousing from my slumber-that-was-not-a-slumber, I perked my head up and popped my eyes open. Before me stood a striking yellow macaw, his face and wings white – though the latter were streaked with golden feathers.

"Hello. My name is Blu," I squawked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

His expression morphed to one of intrigue.

"Hey… I think I've heard of you. You're the American guy who hooked up with that one girl right? Man, what was her name?"

"Yeah, that's me. Her name is Jewel."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Oh, my name's Francisco, by the way. I'm a lutino blue-and-gold macaw, which explains my strange colors."

He held out his foot in an inviting manner, and I shook it with my own.

He asked casually, "Anyways, what are you doing in my home?"

_I knew he was going to go there…_

I stood and sighed.

"It's a long story, and I'd rather not talk about it. I shouldn't be here, so… it's best I leave. Bye, Francisco."

I slogged past him and paused at the rim of the hollow, noting the low air temperature and heavily overcast sky.

_It reminds of how I feel inside…_ I thought dully.

I opened my wings, but the macaw placed a wing on my back.

"You okay, Blu? Is something bothering you?"

I retracted them and turned slowly around.

"Yeah, but it's personal. I don't want to discuss it."

"You sure? I know we just met, but maybe I can help."

_I might as well face the music. Bringing my problem out into the open might ease my suffering… and he might just be able to give me some advice..._

"If you insist," I replied.

I ambled into the middle of the knothole and sat down, and he trailed me. He sat down as well, and I breathed in a dose of chilled air.

I informed him of the tumultuous morning I had had, beginning at the point when the fiasco erupted and ending with his arrival. He listened intently the whole time, his expression calculating.

"I'll admit it was my fault, but even though I attempted to make amends, she just kept insulting me and cutting me down. I just… don't know what to do."

"Hm... I see. Well, I think you were lucky to run into me. It may be coincidence or it may be fate, but it makes no difference."

"What do you mean?"

He inhaled deeply and replied, "You see, I myself got into a fight with my girlfriend, Cecília. The reason's not important, but I'll tell you I was to blame. She said hurtful things and so did I, because that's just how it goes. We avoided each other for a whole week, and only yesterday did I gather the courage to approach her."

He paused to breathe, and then continued. "We talked things over for a few hours, forgave each other, and moved on. Our bond wasn't damaged too badly, and in fact, I think it's grown a little bit stronger. My point is, when you're in a relationship with someone, things are going to get rocky every now and then. You were smart to separate yourself from her so that the both of you can cool off, but you can't stay away forever."

"Yeah, that makes sense. I know I can't abandon her, but then what do I do?" I asked desperately.

"Before the day is done, you need to go back home and set things right. Prove to her that you want to fix what is broken. If she hasn't turned to the dark side, she'll see that you care, and she'll work _with_ you to sort everything out instead of starting another battle."

He chuckled quietly, and his comment caused a small smile to form on my beak.

My smile disappeared as I replied morosely, "That's easier said than done. She's a very spirited female, and I'm afraid that she'll still have a grudge against me. I don't want to go through another conflict all over again. What if she claws my eyes out?"

He waddled closer and gave me a few reassuring pats on my back.

"Most things in life are never easy, I'll give you that. But you'll never know how she'll react if you don't try. That's the key here, Blu. Just _try_, and I'll bet everything will be back to normal in no time."

He brought his icy blue eyes to bear, locking them with mine.

"This is just a bump in the road. Fights are short-lived, but love is eternal. Your family is proof of that, and you two will never be torn apart, no matter what. Remember that."

A twinge of acceptance tickled my soul, and for the first time, I felt confident. I nodded resolutely to the lutino macaw.

"I will, Francisco. You might have been a stranger, but I'm glad you helped me out, _meu amigo._" **{My friend.}**

"_De nada. Você fala Português muito bem para um americano._" **{You're welcome. You speak Portuguese very well for an American.}**

"_Eu tive um grande professor. Tenho certeza que você pode adivinhar quem é._" **{I had a great teacher. I'm sure you can guess who that is.}**

He nodded and reverted to speaking English.

"Indeed I can, Blu. Well, since I just got back from talking and having breakfast with Cecília, I'm in need of a nap."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you around then. Maybe I'll drop by later this week and let you know how things went."

"That would be great. Take it easy, and stay safe."

"You too, _meu amigo._"

We shook feet one last time, and I waved at him before jumping out of his hollow and becoming airborne. Our one-on-one conversation did not cure my contempt for Jewel _or_ me, but it muted both significantly.

I could understand why she went overboard, and I could also understand why it was up to _me_ to deal with what I had caused.

I swore I would apologize until she apologized in turn, and for good measure, I would procure a meaningful gift from the jungle to present to her. But in the meantime, I opted to leave her to her own devices for a few more hours.

She would probably remain hotheaded longer than most, and I didn't think it was wise to reenter the lion's den that was our hollow just yet.

My innate senses warned me that a storm was on its way, but it was too soon to tell if Rio was in for a sprinkling, or a dousing.

_Where would be a good place to take shelter? Someplace with a roof... and preferably man-made… wait… that's it!_

Picking the perfect spot, I established my current whereabouts in relation to it and altered my course to match.

After weaving through the jungle for seven minutes – which had been eerily quieted by the threat of the coming weather system – I located my destination. It was the gazebo where Jewel and I had slept after escaping from Marcel and his henchmen, not to mention that psychotic cockatoo Nigel.

I had found out from Tulio that it was officially known as the "_Vista Chinesa_." It served as a monument with a practical function, as a large swath of the city could be seen from it – which allowed for the spectacular nighttime views featured on postcards.

I relieved myself, and then skirted the perimeter of the gazebo, on the hunt for a special token that would have a positive impact on Jewel. I found one that would suit my desire perfectly growing near the base of the structure.

I carefully snipped the stem of the delicate orange item in the middle with my beak. I clutched it in my foot a certain way so as not to damage it, fluttering up to the gazebo afterwards.

I touched down on one of the horizontal beams, the edge of the sloped roof above my head and well within wing reach. Leaning on the sturdy support beam that ran from the ceiling to the foundation, I dug my claws into the material and pinned the stem of my token to the wood.

_The rain won't be able to hit me, but I sure hope the wind doesn't blow, or I might get knocked off my perch. It won't be the fall that kills me, but the landing…_

I steadfastly cleared my head of all thoughts, save for my upcoming mission to patch things up with my mate. I tossed a handful of dirt on my inner fire, snuffing it out and trusting in the notion that I would rectify my situation when the time came.

The refreshingly cool air pervaded my system with each breath, and the dense silence that cloaked the rainforest was soothing in a way. The call of unconsciousness intensified as the minutes ticked by, and eventually I let myself succumb.

My dreams were upbeat, and no memories of my squabble dared seep in and taunt me. The day matured and aged as the Earth revolved beneath my feet, ushering in the bad weather I had predicted.

As my dreams had nothing to do with such weather, I was certain the incessant flares of light, rumbles of thunder, and symphony of the rain were not imagined.

A brilliant pulse of illumination stimulated my closed eyes, and the ensuing boom of thunder shook the heavens and jungle alike. I was jarred awake, losing my balance and unleashing a startled squawk.

I grasped the support timber with my wings to prevent myself from toppling backwards. Regaining my balance, I folded my wings in, hurriedly collecting my wits and adjusting to the high levels of sensory input.

The thunderstorm's main weapons were sound and light, but it possessed much more bark than it did bite. The rain was light-but-steady, and I peered into the purple-black darkness of the landscape beyond.

The multitude of city lights in the distance were blurred together into a dim belt, a consequence of the haze caused by the rain that only grew thicker the further away I looked.

My instincts revealed to me that I was square in the middle of the evening hours, the sun having already sunk below the horizon.

All of a sudden I realized just how much the tears of the clouds had chilled the air, for a shiver rippled through me from head to tail. I fluffed up my feathers to insulate myself, glancing down at my feet.

My token was still there, unharmed and pristine. I exhaled a sigh of relief, but any cheerfulness was walled off from reaching me when I consciously considered my situation.

_Oh man… it would be tough for me to make it home. What if she's worried that I'll be trapped out in the jungle until the storm breaks? What if she comes looking for me and can't find me, and ends up hurt or lost? This is so not good for either of us!_

My nerves began to fray the more I dwelled on these panicked thoughts.

One half of me contemplated challenging the weather and hightailing it home for her sake, but the other half professed it was a bad idea. Exposing myself to the cold and wet while overexerting my system could result in bodily harm or strike me with an illness.

My present was awful fragile, and I wasn't sure it would survive the trip either. I weighed my options, but in the end was too nervous to make a break for the hollow I shared with her.

I had thrust myself into this mess, and ultimately nature would decide when to let me out.

My spirit was being squeezed by guilt, hopelessness, and deep-seated concern for Jewel. On the flipside, she had most likely shoved her sourness to the back burner out of sheer worry for me, her mate and the father of her children.

I was wedged between a rock and a hard place, ignorant as to when my freedom would come.

Unease haunted me like a ghost, a curse upon my state of mind that was the product of the moisture-laden tempest high above. Each minute dragged on for more than sixty seconds, or so it seemed, and I gave up keeping track of how many had crawled on by.

Sometime later, I registered an odd splashing noise akin to the sound of an object being swung back-and-forth through the rain.

I twisted my neck and faced in the direction I believed it was coming from, though it was sporadically being drowned out by the thunder. At one point it ceased completely in the wake of a dazzling bolt of lightning that arced across the sky.

I faced forwards and dismissed it, only for the noise to return at very close range. I looked at the end of the beam I was perched on, and that's when I saw the creature responsible.

My beak dropped open and my heart legitimately skipped two beats, for there was Jewel in all her storm-ravaged beauty.

She was sopping wet, and I could only guess how long she had been scouting the land for me.

Her waterlogged tail hung straight down off the side of the timber, her primaries were clumped and ragged, and her head feathers were glued down and rendered invisible to me.

I was stunned and could not speak, scores of emotions and questions whipping about inside my skull. She wildly shook herself and flapped her wings, flinging cascades of liquid everywhere.

Despite the hardships she had endured to get to me and her apparent exhaustion, there was a gleam of determination in her teal eyes that I had only rarely witnessed before.

"J-Jewel… what… h-how…" I spluttered, forgetting to hide my present.

I lifted my feet to rotate my body, and my token tumbled daintily to the floor of the gazebo without me noticing.

"What am I… doing here? How… did I manage… to find you? Are those… the questions you're asking?" she replied, panting rapidly.

I dipped my head in a nod, taken aback by her unplanned, miraculous appearance.

"Give me… a second. I'm worn out… in case you haven't… noticed."

She flashed a weary grin at me, and the light of hope sprung to life inside my once-aggravated body. When at long last her stamina had recovered and most of the water had been shed from her plumage, she inched closer to me along the beam.

Puffing out her half-dry feathers, she took hold of my wings with hers and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I had no clue where you had gone, except that it had to be out of the rain. A mix of instinct _and_ common sense led me here, I guess you could say."

She paused, her voice changing its tone as she continued. "I came all this way, through the rain and the cold, to apologize. I shouldn't have treated you like I did or said all those things to you. I let myself get carried away, and I'm so sorry. I thought that falling in love and starting a family changed me into a nicer bird, but I guess I became my old, heartless self at the worst possible time. "

She shut her eyes and shook her head in self-disdain, blowing out all the air in her lungs regretfully. She reopened her eyes as I organized my thoughts and spoke, giving me her undivided attention.

"I was planning on going home and doing the exact same, but Mother Nature didn't exactly cooperate. A few hours after I… left, I ran into a male blue-and-gold macaw that was in the same boat as I was. He gave me some inspirational, common sense tips and told me what I needed to do."

I breathed in, a flash of distant lightning creating a brief whiteout.

Sighing, I said, "I need to apologize to you in return. I should have been more considerate and caring, but I just kept to myself and let you handle everything. I made selfish choices, and I'm sorry. I was too angry to feel guilty after the incident, but I think I'm starting to feel it now."

My heart clenched, but I stayed strong.

"I forgive you, Jewel. It's not worth it to let our argument get in the way of my devotion to you."

"I forgive you too. There's no other male quite like you in the world."

A group of white-hot bolts were like strobe lights in the sky, bringing her face – and mine – into stark relief.

As the clouds roared, we locked beaks and shared a kiss of passionate redemption. We cleansed each other of our past sins, the storm observing and celebrating our accomplishment in its own untamed way.

We ended the kiss as our bodies clamored for oxygen, though our beaks were only a hair's breadth apart.

"No matter what happens, I'll never forsake you or let you go. We're in this together, and I promise I'll never let you down again," I professed quietly.

"I'll never let you go either. You complete me and give me someone to live for. I may be tied down with a mate and a family, but I haven't felt so free in my entire life," she responded softly.

"I love you beyond words, Jewel."

"I love you too, more than you'll ever imagine."

She caged me with her wings, interlacing them over my spine. I surrounded her with my own, and we compressed our breasts together and hugged serenely.

The gesture was not as intimate as a beak-to-beak kiss, but it was equally touching and profound. Though her feathers were damp and transferred some moisture to my own, I didn't mind.

It felt so good to be this close to her, to have reconciled with my one true love. Judging by how tenderly she nuzzled her neck against mine, she couldn't possibly have felt any different.

Being in such close proximity to her meant that her essence was intoxicating, her perfume invading my lungs like sweet smoke with every breath.

"I've learned my lesson… and so have you… so what do you say we put our troubles behind us, hm?" she asked in an angelic timbre.

"That's the best idea I've heard since you suggested we procreate…" I said smugly.

She uncoiled her neck from mine and glared at me evilly, but she was only teasing.

"Ha ha, very funny. You and your big, nerdy words."

Abruptly changing the subject, I inquired, "Say, who's watching over the eggs?"

"That would be Eva. She and Rafael were having dinner when I asked her to take care of them. She was definitely concerned after I finished telling her what was going on, but she told me not to feel bad for interrupting her meal. She said she would safeguard my eggs and urged me to track you down. That was before the storm came, so I think we should be heading back now."

"Not yet we can't. Just hold on."

"Why?" she asked.

I didn't reply right away, diving down to snatch my token off the floor and zoom back up to the beam. I checked it over, finding that its quality was superb.

I extended my leg, showing it off to her, and said, "I… picked this for you. I thought it would turn your mood around in case you were still angry when I went home."

"Wow… it's perfect. That's the thoughtful, considerate Blu I know and love…"

I took it upon myself to weave the stem of the tangerine orchid into her semi-erect head feathers.

"A precious flower to suit my precious Jewel," I stated admirably.

Her eyes shimmered with delight, and she said, "Eva can wait. I'd rather spend a few more minutes here with you."

She scooted up to me, whispering seductively into my left ear, "We're all alone... no one's watching… and I think you know what that means…"

I blushed, heat flooding my face as I considered the implications of her words.

"But what if she thinks something bad has-"

She glued her beak against mine, effectively cutting me off as she shamelessly devoured my beak out. The memory of our first kiss surfaced in my brain, and I felt like I was falling all over again, except this time we weren't in danger of drowning.

Just as I did back then, I blanketed her with my wings. I slumped into a sitting position with my back to the vertical beam, and she collapsed onto me.

The ecstasy was astounding, almost unreal, my heart pounding beneath my skin. The world and everything in it vanished, and I succumbed to the endless pleasure she instilled in me.

She massaged my sides with her wings as I moaned into her beak, and the notion of time itself ceased to exist. We were locked together, two forever-linked birds spreading the red-hot shade of love upon the canvas of life.

Nothing else mattered, for I was imprisoned in the embrace of my angel as she ferried me to heaven. This is the true definition of love between two creatures: a plane of reality within reality that drags you in and binds you to your soul-mate.

In this realm of affection and prosperity, I had become an eternal slave to love and to Jewel.

It was the best thing that would ever happen to me, and as long as she was by my side, I wouldn't want to live anywhere else.

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
